


Light the Night

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Human Astral, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Yuma takes Astral for a walk in the cold.For the YGO Shipfest Winter&Summer event.Written for Mianchacha
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Kudos: 35





	Light the Night

Astral’s breath came out like a puff of smoke. He covered his mouth, shocked to see such a thing happened and Yuma laughed at his reaction. 

“Too cold for you?” He asked, still laughing. 

“No, just, unexpected.” Astral said, uncovering his mouth and putting his hands in his pockets. “I never noticed such a thing before when I was following you.” 

“Well it didn’t bother you before, so it makes sense.” He shrugged. “But now you can feel it, and you noticed everything.” 

“Yes, that is true.” Astral nodded. “So why exactly did you take me out then if it’s, cold, as you’d say.” 

“Well, I thought it would be fun.” Yuma looked away.

“Is that really it?” 

“Yep!” Yuma grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Come on, if you move more, you won’t be cold.” He said with a small laugh. 

They kept walking, the sun slowly going down behind them, and the lights seemingly turning on as they passed them. Yuma looked over at Astral, who seemed more interested in what was going on around them. 

“What are those?” He said, pointing at some lights that were wrapped around a tree. 

“Um, they’re just lights.” Yuma said, more surprised that something like that caught his attention. 

“But why do they do that?” 

“Um, it’s probably to make them look more alive during this time.”

“So the trees are dead?” Astral tilted his head a little. 

“Yeah, they don’t like the cold.” Honestly Yuma didn’t know the answer to that one, it never interested him enough to look into it. 

“Interesting, yet they still grow when it’s warm. I wonder why.” 

“You can figure that out later.” Yuma tugged on Astral’s arm. “Come on let’s keep walking.” 

“It seems like you're in a rush.”

“No, no, I just want to get somewhere before it gets dark.” Yuma said, almost dragging him to the center of the city. 

“Well, if you say so, fine.” Astral said, just accepting where he was being taken too. 

As they came to the center the sun was just about down, with only a few streaks of light being seen. The tower in front of them was still dark, but Yuma was looking at it like he was waiting for something.

“Good, we made it.” Astral heard Yuma say. He followed his eyes and looked.

Starting at the top of the Heartland tower it started to light up, and slowly the lights lit up around it and wrapped around it and went to the ground. It was illuminated with thousands of different colored lights. Astral's eyes widened as he watched, seemingly amazed with the display. As that happened snow started to fall, making the lights almost twinkle.

"How beautiful." He said quietly. Yuma nodded and held his hand.

"You never saw this before. So I figured I should take you here for your first winter." He said, blushing a little at how cheesy it sounded.

"I love it." Astral then turned and kissed Yuma, taking him back a little. "Thank you, for showing me this "

**Author's Note:**

> I write this as it's 90 outside. Also it's hard writing something just winter related. Oh well, it was till fun


End file.
